Dream World
by Ellechillin
Summary: Her political responsibilities left no room for love until she met him...She was too late...He didn't wait...Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note: I do not own any of the characters of True Blood. I'm just a fan. _

_Like it or hate it. Let me know and I'll continue with the story._

Wake Up Call

He scoffed a laugh "Two thousand years, and I can still be surprised....in this I see God." He could feel the heat licking at his skin. Stripping it like a dull knife. He turned away from the human Sookie; standing to face it. The sun. It was more beautiful than he had remembered it. How long ago that was.

"Don't" I whispered to him.

Godric felt energy push through mind and he smiled to himself. He hadn't felt that energy with such force in 600 hundred years. He unbuttoned his shirt letting the linens fall to the ground. The burning had started and he welcomed it outstretching his arms. Embracing it. _Last time I saw the sun was with you, my angel. Do you remember, Anat? Farewell. _He thought to himself as the flames engulfed him.

The snap! My mind woke my body from the deep slumber. I was in pain and in the small confines of my plush tomb agitated me. I pushed against the marble top it flew to the other side of the crypt shattering against the stone wall. I sat up as the tears flow. My mouth opened but no words formed. I tried to feel him. I couldn't. I couldn't feel him.

"GODRIC!" I growled, yet half panicked.

I heard footsteps approaching my tomb. My head snapped toward the mosaic painted doors. I disarmed the first guard one swift slap knocked him unconscious. The second guard had no chance; gripping him by the forearm I body slammed him to the ground the marble floor cracked a the sudden weight of gravity. My barefoot on his neck. His fangs showed themselves to me. Though my foot was crushing his windpipe, his thoughts were loud and clear.

"_Please! My lady, we are your personal guard. Please, I beg of you do not hurt us. We were commissioned by the King." _

I took some pressure off his neck as I closed my eyes. My mind. Shifting my thoughts. For his. From hers. From every being within a 50 mile radius.

"My lady, are you alright?" the Nubian guard asked in my native language. I knew then he was who he said.

I opened my eyes after three moments to myself. Quieting the voices in my head. I looked down at him.

"What year is it, boy?" I spoke in his tongue. Judging from his accent and his thoughts, the language of Dongolawi. He was turned somewhere in the 15th century.

"2009, my lady." He replied.

Hhmm, I'd been asleep for only 160 years. I took my foot off his neck. "Rise" I waved my hand to accentuate the order.

He was on his feet and quickly took off his buttoned up shirt wrapping it around my naked body. "Would you like me to retrieve a human?" he said not looking in my face out of respect.

"That would be fine." I looked at my other tomb protector who was still unconscious. "Send him as an envoy to the royal receiver. I need an audience with the High King and Queen immediately."

His hesitation was annoying.

"What?!" I growled, my eyes widened. My mood was already foul.

He fell to his knees "my lady, the sunrise approaches. We will not make it in time." He reasoned.

I did not have time for this! "Fine, bring me four humans quickly. I will go ahead of you. Follow tomorrow immediately after dusk." I order as he nodded.

He got up again "Forgive me for asking but how do you know where the Kingdom is?"

Fair question, "I always know where my father is. Now go and bring me some proper garments as well." I said looking down at my naked flesh.

I was left alone to my grief as I collapsed back to the ground and cried. My soul, my love and above all my blood bonded was gone. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

The Boy, the Execution and the Connection

Location: Gaul

I missed the old days. When the humans knew what we were. They knew their place. They feared us. They worshipped us. Above all wanted to be one of us.

I watched their war party camp ground from the woods. I didn't approach like most would I was not up for a pillage…not tonight. I wanted a brave one. One who would not be frightened of seeing a naked young maiden alone peering from the woods.

I have always been in tuned with nature…it makes me feel closer to my mother. It is how I show respect to her and what the Romans call G_ia._

The brave one came forward noticing me instantly. His thoughts whispered like sweet caresses on my face. He did not want to alert his brothers for he wished not to share this yet undiscovered treasure. I have always viewed it odd that humans never listen to that voice in their head telling them to runaway. He kept his steady path as I began to back up further into the woods. I continued to coax him with my hand sliding into his. As we came to a small clearing I stopped appearing to be as demure as possible.

My fangs revealed themselves without my permission…He was already bleeding. The excitement of the impending kill seemed to be too much for me. Only the moon light gave him insight of my appearance. I weighed my options in my mind. Should I fuck and kill the human? _Or _Should I kill him? I decided to pick the latter option. As his large cupped my face I saw what I needed to see. Yes, he was brave…but not up to my standards of bravery. In turn, not worthy enough to possess my body. I licked my lips tilting my head for the kiss. Before I could feel the entire impact of his lips against mine I took grip of his long wild hair bringing my teeth to his neck.

"_Sister, come near to me."_Amun's smooth voice came into my head. I lifted my head off the hunter's neck licking my lips. I loved the blood of these nomads. There was something wild about it. I snapped his neck quickly before taking off to our winter palace.

My personal guard Baderinwa was waiting in my personal quarters. She was a beautiful vampire from the lower region of Africa, only 1200 years old but had proved herself on the battlefield.

"What is happening that I was called from my riveting hunt?" I asked as I changed out of my dirty garments into proper attire quickly. I went to my looking glass. I stood at 5'4, bronze skin, grey amber eyes, high cheekbones, long black hair with the curves of a woman.

"There is a vampire accused of crime, Princess." She informed me as she followed, respecting my rank. The guards bowed to me as I passed the long hallway, slipping into the large receiving room. The court was already milling and I was getting all the information from their minds.

_Turning someone so young! Monstrosity! What will the King do? He could not possibly let these vile creatures live!_

I found my tall strong brother leaning against my father's throne. I kissed his hands before standing next to him. "You smell of the woods." He mused.

"The nomads are magnificent. You look like a proper Roman." I picked at him.

He raised his eyebrow at my ridicule "and you look like a proper Egyptian."

I smiled "well their attire is the closet to our people. Why is this coming before father?" I asked. We have magistrates on every continent.

Amun handsome face showed his amusement "you shall see."

The room grew silent as father walked in, mother at his side. We all fell to our knees showing respect to our superior King and Queen. As we stood back up I noticed father's body language. He was clearly vexed at this accused vampire. Not good for him. There would be no mercy today.

Mother leaned into father as he sat on his throne poised as always. "Bring in the accused." His steely voice was loud. Father rarely raised his voice…this would be intriguing indeed.

The entire court looked toward the stone double doors. Two guards brought in two vampires. Both by the neck. My eyes widened and my fangs extended as did everyone's in the room. I wanted to snap the elder's neck! My entire body was shaking from the core. The guards threw the twosome to the floor.

_Control yourself, my beautiful daughter. Papa will handle this._ Mother's words came to me like a calming sea breeze. I could feel her influence in me. I had stopped shaking but my fists were still balled.

_My thanks, my Queen. Emotional temper tantrums are for the filthy humans. _I knew she received the message from the nodded of her head her honey skin seemed to glow even in torch light. She had and always would be the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen.

The older vampire had to be perhaps four centuries old. He had been turned later in his human life, late 40s. His fledging could not be more than 3 days old. It was clear from his thoughts. He could not focus his thoughts because the hunger was too great. The boy was around the age of 16 not a day older. By his tribal markings on his naked form as well pagan not a Roman citizen. A savage.

"Sire" the accused began. A gasp was heard throughout the great hall. The nerve! Father's personal guard revealed himself from the shadows to give the accused a devastating blow before disappearing once more like the wind.

Father lifted his hand to silence the room as I kept my eye on the fledging. He chuckled slightly. Not a good sign for the accused who was trying to recover.

"That one word, Sire. That I am. You have seemed to lose that respect for me as your King. You are not a new vampire. I have seen you before in this very court. You are not a nomad. You speak without being granted permission to do such a thing embarrassing your maker and myself in front of my very court. I will not tolerate that again. Unfortunately for you that is only the top of your already high indiscretions."

The elder vampire was quivering with fear. He had been hiding his thoughts be they became an open book when the fear came forth.

_Father, this isn't his first that he has sired in this state! _My thoughts were loud and clear. Father stood up. His bare chest that showed his markings of his right to rule over us flex slightly with every move.

"My law is final." His voice became louder. Addressing not only the accused but the members of court. "Do not turn a human under the age of 17. WHAT PART OF THAT LAW IS UNCLEAR?!" he roared.

My face was stone as the newly turned vampire looked around aimlessly. He was so thirsty.

Mother stood up "When they are under the age of 17 most do not live long enough to understand our ways. They do not have the maturity to do so. Killing without thinking as if they were wild beast. Bringing suspicion upon all our kind. That cannot be tolerated."

Father kissed mother's hand before she sat back down. "Speak." He said looking down at the accused.

"Sire, I was weak. I had a weak moment and I was thirsty and he was there. He sought me out." It was a ridiculous lie that father saw through.

"Kill him, majesty!" was the first chant to come out of the galley.

I looked to father and watched as a stake materialized in his hand. "Do the honorable thing and perhaps I will spare the boy?"

The corners of my mouth twitched. I prayed to the Gods that the accused would follow through with his plan. He sprang up tossing the stake. The boy caught it and met his maker at the double doors shoving the stake straight into his heart breaking his ribcage to do so. He stepped over the bloody mess to where he once lay and looked up at the King and Queen. My brother and I shared a look.

Father sat back onto his throne. "My Queen, what would you like to do with it?"

Mother paused before speaking "If someone would speak for him. If he were under someone's care, he may live."

"Who shall speak for him?" Father bellowed. The room fell silent.

"I speak for the boy." Everyone turned to me as the words came out of my mouth. The boy looked at me. "Fath--"

"Your majesties this is ridiculous! It is not proper the Princess to deal with this" the Priest looked at the boy "Abomination."

I took a step towards the High Priest. "Priest, your tongue stretches farther than your rank. Speak above me again and those words will be the last." I promised.

We both knew I was my father's favorite; there is always someone who would like the rank of high priest.

Though I knew he wanted to kill me, the priest did the wise thing and kissed my feet. I moved away from him towards my Father and Mother. "My King, my Queen, I think that it would do the boy good to be in the military. A productive member of our society. It will teach him discipline and our laws. Will you grant this?"

Father's face was stone "granted, but he is your responsibility. If that thing has one slip. Kill it."

I bowed backing up into my position. Baderinwa came out of the shadows and removed the boy.

The King and Queen stood up as we all fell on our knees as they departed. My brother and I followed.

"What are you thinking? Taking on the savage?" Amun asked me as I got to the doors of my private quarters.

"He showed courage in a den of lions. We must respect that. He is worthy to keep his life for now."

He kissed my lips before leaving me be.

I opened the doors in my receiving room stood the boy, shackled, naked, bloody and above all thirsty. "What do they call you?" I asked as I tilted my head to him.

"They call me Godric." He said, his accent was thick not of this region. Perhaps from the Nordic realm. His head hung low.

"Well boy, tell me why did you kill your maker?" I asked. He looked up at me his eyes hallow with hunger.

"He killed everyone I loved. I was ripped from my world…He deserved to meet the demons of the underworld."

I gripped his hair wrapping it around my fist making him fall to his knees. I wanted to see. As my eyes locked with his the connection was made. He cried out as I walked through his mind, opening the heavy iron doors that he had locked the horrors of that very night.

Three sisters dead on the ground. Father and mother ripped to bloody shreds. He wondered why he above all was spared…

I leaned on the stone as his eyes locked with the vampire. The emotions that course through his veins as he stared his death in the eyes. I smirked; he showed tremendous courage. I broke the connection releasing my grip on the boy and turning to my guard.

"Clean the boy up. Feed him, the deprived traitorous accused starved him nearly to death. Remove the shackles; take leave him in my quarter. Dawn approaches."

"Would you have stand guard, my Princess?"

I glanced over my shoulder at the boy before looking at her. "You are released for the morning. The boy will not go anywhere. He trusts me with his soul. He is not fool, he realizes his life is in my hands."


	3. Chapter 3

Royal Dispensation

Wellington, New Zealand

The human in the fashions of this time opened the doors to the hotel for me.

"Good Evening, madam." He said with a bow of his head.

I slid the purple silk scarf off my head letting it fall to my neck. "Evening, indeed." I replied walking passed him to the grand lobby. My personal guard had done will with obtaining garments for me. I was very pleased that corsets were not protocol as they were before I took my sleep. Now I wore a silk black slip dress, white trench coat and what my guard described to me "very fashionable Manolo Blahnik pumps, Princess" before he took his sleep. The shoes were more comfortable than the past as well.

I walked pass the staff to the elevator. Once alone in the elevator I took my favorite dagger that I retained from the Trojan War feeling the walls of the elevator. The ding sound made me look at the opening doors. Two mortals in evening wear were laughing and joking of something irrelevant.

I looked at both of them with a slight smile and the man pulled the female back. Her eyes couldn't look into mine but he was too frightened to look anywhere but my eyes.

"Darling, we shall catch the next one." As if he was in control. She nodded in agreement as the doors began to close back again.

I stopped the elevator doors from closing and I took a slight step forward.

"No, I insist." I said with a d as they both came inside.

I cut my hand, drawing the marking of my royal birthright. The elevator came to a halt on its own. My two "gifts" seemed unaware chatting pleasantly to one and another about this private party they had just been invited to. For a moment or two nothing happened as I put my dagger back into its place nice and secure. The doors opened once more as two guards bowed before me.

"General" they said in the language of my people.

I nodded "As you were" I replied walking pass both of the kneeling guards as the double doors opened on their own accord to endless rooms where my parents' court retired until night fall. My "gifts" followed close behind me as I came to the double doors that were at the end of the hall. My parents' personal guard revealed themselves to show the proper courtesy both bowed to me.

"I request an audience with his majesty." I said to both of them.

_Anat_ father's voice floated into my head fluidly. The doors broke open as my father approached me. I fell to my knees in front of him, lowering my head.

"I am honor to be in his majesty's presence. I have brought tribune for this disturbance" I humbly. Father gripped me by my shoulders pulling me to my feet.

He cupped my face in his hands and looked past me to the humans.

"Remove those." He said barely above a whisper. His personal guard bowed and took the humans away. Father was staring into my eyes and I could feel what he was trying to do. He pushing and sorting memories that weren't my own only. It wasn't working as involuntary thoughts came to my mind.

He put his hands down and turned his back to me walking into the room. I followed. He was wearing black slacks and his white collared shirt was only half buttoned. I assume because he felt me near.

We were in the suite's receiving room that was lavishly furnished. I felt mother's astonishment before I saw her. She was wearing an elegant emerald silk dress with a slightly long train; her hair was crowned and braided atop her head. She held out her hands to me, which I kissed.

"Your father felt something shift. We hoped it wouldn't stir you." She said.

I looked at her "You knew about what happened and didn't stir me from my rest?"

Mother fiddled with her diamond stud before rubbing her finger across my cheek. "We didn't know that the Sheriff would meet the sun. Quite unpredictable for someone at his age." She said matter-o-factly.

Father was still inside my head, I could feel him subtly as he poured himself some blood.

"I ask for mourning dispensation." I said. Father face was indifferent "denied."

"Your majesty, my blood bond is dead. Surely I may mourn without comprising my position in my irrational state."

"You have risked abomination by rising so suddenly. Without proper preparation. It was foolish and uncharacteristic for you, beloved daughter." He scorn but his voice softened. "It could have not come at a better time though. I need my superior General in these times." He said evenly.

"What does that mean?" I asked facing him.

"Times have change."

"As time always has." I retorted.

"We have unveiled ourselves." Father said.

My fangs showed themselves as my anger flared. Mother opened her mouth to speak but one look from Father and she stayed silent.

"You're majesty, you cannot be serious. The humans are not equipped to deal with our existence. Look how they turn on each other. They will try to dominate and kill each one of our kind." I stated my case. I retracted my fangs.

"I am aware of the risk, Anat. It was only a matter of time before they knew of our existence. It is better this way."

"'Mother disagrees." I said. It was true and she did not deny it.

"They are not our equals but we must coexistence for the survival of both species. This is my kingdom and at anytime someone may challenge me." His words were final.

"I will make sure your army is always prepped for the evitable battle." Something will happen. I had seen many wars and been a great many of them to not see the battle over the horizon. Maybe not in the next 10 years but sooner or later. The humans were food. My father was being naïve but I am his servant, I would follow wherever he would lead us.

"Excellent." He said and held the wine glass of blood to me.

I took it and drank greedily. Mother notice and I could see the concern, though I could not hear them communicating I knew they were. Father and mother were the only two that could shield themselves from me with ease.

"Does Amun know of this?" I said licking the blood off my lower lip. My darling, Amun. He would kill whoever proposed this atrocity. I would think that we would not lower ourselves to this stupidity. I would have assumed that the shifters would have done this first.

"I saw no reason to awaken him. The Prince has only been asleep for 40 years. He should not be awaken, yet."

"Why this sudden epiphany? They do know that we are sustained off of them?"

Father smirked slightly "The humans have made a synthetic blood."

"Interesting."

_Anut_ Godric's voice made me fall to my knees and I wept without knowing that I was weeping. Father looked down at me.

"Father, a royal dispensation for 20 years. If something happens before the dispensation draws to a close I will return without a shred of this emotion." I said with disgust but could not control the tears.

Godric's thoughts were bombarding my head at once. All his memories, the bond. It was the blood bond.

Mother said my father's true name as he scooped me into his arms. I couldn't distinguish my thoughts from the humans, vampires or shifters in a 50 mile radius. I didn't feel him walking us down the hallway to the swimming pool.

I smelled the blood though. It was fresh. As I was submerged in the pool of blood my father's words were very clear.

"Royal dispensation, granted"

Then my mind went blank of all the voices. The blood consumed me. I was left with Godric.

"_Oh my angel, I have missed you." Godric smiled playfully. "I have always been up here." I said pointing to his head. "It isn't the same." "No, it isn't."_

I was at peace, even if it was a figment of my imagination.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Ties

Location: Gaul

I let my hand hover above the fern bushes that we passed.

"Your pet? How goes it?" Mother asked as we took a stroll through the royal garden. I knew she did not truly care one way or another. I could sense her discomfort, and almost worry for my safety.

I smiled at the thought of the newborn attacking me. Like father, my mother compared controlling a child vampire to taming a wild beast. "The first two weeks were indeed trying. My pet, Godric was practically starving. I thought I would have to drain every human of Gaul to satisfy his appetite." I shook my head.

Mother held my hand loosely and shrugged nonchalantly "How dreadful! Have you given _it _your blood?"

"I have considered it but Amun would never approve of that sort of business. Being linked to another?" I shook my head, side glancing at my mother. "A male at that? Of low status? I could see his face so very clearly in my head."

We laughed knowing exactly how Amun would react.

"His beloved bond to another. Your poor pet would be ripped to shreds. My son's affections towards you are irrelevant in this matter. The King and I agree that your blood is essential for the pet's survival if you wish it so. It will center him. Papa and I will handle Amun." She picked a flower, and weaved it into my hair ever so delicately.

"I do, his mind is quite complex for a human. I must admit, I am growing fond of Godric. His memories, perhaps that's why it intrigues me so. I won't be seeing my pet for many moons."

My mother smiled knowing my thoughts "Do you think he will survive?" I didn't know for sure of that.

"Father wants to have a contributing member of our noble species. I fully intent to full fill that. Godric is not my little Prince, mother. He will have to prove he is worthy to stand in the presence of royalty. My pet will stand don his own without shame of the legacy of his beginnings. He must make his own mark and not be known as 'The crowned Princess' Pet." I didn't know that I spoke with such convictions but my mother seemed very pleased.

Mother touched my chin tenderly "Spoken like a true Queen."

The conversation shifted as we continued our walk on the starry night.

4 4 4

Godric paced from one end of his quarters to the other. He waited anxiously when he woke. As he had done every night for the past month. He waited for his mistress' bodyguard Baderinwa to come and take him to his mistress; Princess Anat. Godric could feel a smile spread across his face. The sight of her calmed him to no end. She was his light. A sharp pain in his side reminded him of the hunger. That hunger that seemed to have no bounds. Satisfied for a few moments before coming back ten times stronger than before.

His mistress taught him how to bend a human to his will with a glance, to hunt, and above all to function in function. Every night she was the first thing to come to his mind, and to be near her felt like paradise. Though his mistress didn't look a day over 17 years old, he knew that she was much older. Perhaps one day he would be brave enough to ask.

The door opened, the bald head, ebony skinned Baderinwa entered with a large bowl in her hands.

"How are you feeling?" she asked gently.

Godric smiled, his fangs extended, as he caught the scent of the liquid in the bowl. "Thirsty." He almost growled trying to keep eye contact with her.

The elder vampire smiled "Aren't we all?" She handed him the bowl of fresh blood. "Drink it all." Her words were firm in his language.

There was no hesitation from Godric, placing the rim of the bowl to his lips the music began. Godric's eyes rolled involuntary as he drunk deep; the music became louder and louder. The most beautiful music that he'd ever heard. Baderinwa did not hold back her surprise as Godric licked the bowl clean. He felt…Alive. Satisfied to the point that he wanted to do something. The blood so potent, he was starting to forget what human food tasted like . . . this was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

He felt the wetness on his cheek before realizing he was crying. It was fading…the music. He wanted the music to cloud his minds of all thoughts of his uncertain future. Instead of fading into the distance.

"You should feel deeply honored." Baderinwa said taking the bowl gently out of his hands. "You are the Princess' child now. Her blood courses through your veins."

"Did you hear music when you take her blood within?" Godric asked eagerly.

Baderinwa's face was unreadable "I've never had the privilege in all my 1200 years with her grace. No one has."

"Will I see her tonight?" he asked wiping the blood tears away, and smearing the blood on his face in the process.

"Be brave, you represent the Princess of the blood, Godric." She said ignoring his question.

She left him with confusion. His blood was humming. He didn't enjoy the feeling for long. The door flew open making Godric shrink back.

Three vampires, a blonde, a red head, and a raven haired one in the garments of soldiers walked in. The raven haired one broke ranks, and took a step forward opening a scroll. "The vampire known as Godric is ordered to serve no less than 50 years in his majesty's army. These are the words of His majesty, high King Allah." He rolled the scroll back up.

"When?" Godric asked bravely.

The vampire smirk "Now, you are ordered to come at once."

"I must see Princess Anat."

The red haired on growled in anger taking a step towards Godric. The raven haired one held the scroll his chest to stop him from lunging at Godric.

"You will address the Princess of the blood by her proper title, General Anat. Next time you violate protocol, I'll personally rip out your fangs." He threatened coldly.

Godric nodded, understanding it would be better if he were silent and listened. The blonde haired vampire was chanting…had been chanting the entire time. Godric, who in his former life had been studying the light and dark arts of magick, could feel the air shifting. A wooden door appeared in front of the quartet.

The raven haired vampire smiled opening the door "After you." He said to Godric.

"Will I see General Anat again?" he asked cautiously.

"Boy, worry about the training. There are vampires who meet the true death because of it."

"Now go through that fucking door." The red haired vampire spat.

If Godric could have taken a deep breath he would have. He wasn't afraid. Too much had happened for him to fear anything anymore. The lingering emotion of sadness filled him. General Anat, the vampire with the musical blood that hummed through his veins, Godric would miss her. If becoming a soldier was the way to see her again . . . so be it. Godric stepped through the door descending into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any characters of True Blood. Every thing else is my creation.

The Lover's Progeny

_Location: Shreveport, LA_

_Present Day_

My boots touched the ground in front of the club, scaring in fascinating

most of the humans who were standing in line to the entry of the

establishment. Their thoughts agitated me.

"_What is she?"_

"_She must be really old."_

"_Holy fuck, she just flew down here. Didn't everyone see that? They can _

_fucking fly!"_

"_I love her boots. They look expensive."_

"_Hell, that lace dress is amazing. Look at the way it curves to her-"_

I turned sharply to the human with far too much black and leather on to be

ever taken serious and growled very low. That made the entire line shrink

back further.

I smiled slightly as the blonde vampire was in front of me fell to her

knees. The humans voices were annoying me to the point that I was about to

commit a massacre.

I turned away from my bowing subject and towards the crowd.

"You will all return to your respected residences. Take showers, wipe that

ridiculous cosmetics off your faces, then watch television. Now go!" I

ordered.

Like drones, the 40 humans in line nodded and walked back to their vehicles.

I turned back to my subject, still in her spot like a good young vampire.

"Rise Pamela, lead the way to your master the Viking Erik." I said in

English. I hadn't spoken English in so long. The words tickled my tongue.

Pamela bowed once more "Please follow me, your grace."

I walked into the crowded "den" of debauchery with a slight remembrance of

the Romans and the Greeks. The air was thick with the smell of blood. Did

the general human populace have not conception of what predicament they were

in? This was brilliant. We no longer needed to go seek our food. They came

to us with open arms. Abomination that would soon turn into an

uncontrollable chaos. War will happen and I couldn't wait.

The humans looked clueless as all the vampires, none older than 300 years

old stopped what they were doing to gawk. They parted like the red sea for

us. She knocked on the Viking's office door and stepped aside with her head

still down in a submissive position.

I looked at her, pulling her head up with my index infer hand. "Your master has taught you well. How would you like to be my companion, a few years from now?" I asked with a slight smile.

She could barely contain her glee "I would be honored, my princess." She

said.

I stroked her cheek. "Good, there will be a day 20 years for now that I will

call upon you. With permission from your master you will come and remain my

guest until you seek a new lover."

She kissed my hands before knocking again.

With a snap of my fingers the door was broken in half and turned from the

hinges. I walked into the Viking towering over an attractive blonde with a

sweet smile that was all too familiar to me. I didn't need to read anyone.

There was clear tension and vast amount of anger and hurt.

The Viking was on his knees before my feet before the human could process

what had just happened. He kissed my bare thighs, a custom he'd been doing

since Godric had first made him.

"Good Evening, Viking." I said in his native tongue.

"Your Majesty, you honor me with your presence." He said softly in my

language.

I clucked my tongue "you're a bit rusty on dialect, Erik."

He looked up smiling gingerly at me as a naughty child would look at a

parent.

I opened my mouth to speak but a Southern American female's voice cut me

off. I could feel the anger rising in my throat.

"Eric, we're not done here. Where is Bill?" The human said.

I looked down at him and before he could blink I was on her. She screamed

out as I slammed her against the locker with my hand coiled around her

throat. The look of terror in her eyes were evident. Then the most

interesting thing happened, she tried to push my face with her hand. A light

came out.

I laughed. I would not be moved. This thing had tried to hurt me. I pushed

two fingers ever so slightly punctuating her stomach. She let out a

bloodcurdling scream.

"Your Majesty, I beg you to spare my human." Erik groveled for his pet.

I looked at him sharply "If you are ever to turn this one. You must tame her

for proper protocol. Your progeny Pamela is exceptional. She has my favors

right now." I turned back to his human.

"Please, I-" The human started acting like the lamb she was.

"SILENCE!" I roared in English. Then I pushed into her mind. She tried to

fight me which made me smirk. Her thoughts were intoxicating, she was

afraid. She knew that I had access to mind and that had never happened

before.

*Sookie Stackhouse.*I whispered into her mind.

Her eyes widened, but she kept that beautiful little mouth shut.

_Good. Now you have a certain charm with these younger vampires but I am in _

_a far higher social status than any of these vampires in the world. I will _

_not hesitated to rip out your throat if you ever speak without being spoken _

_to first in my presence because you are beneath me. I have no care to keep _

_around a fairy. You are a distraction and will cause fighting amongst _

_valuable vampires. Trust me, there is no being strong enough to save you _

_from my wrath who has not pledge their allegiance to me. Do you understand, _

_fairy?_

She was silent.

I clenched my teeth. I'm sure that I was terrifying. My vampiric face looked

entirely different than any of these fledglings due to my age.

"You may speak." I said in mimicking her Southern accent.

"I understand." She said through teary eyes.

"Erik, give her your blood." I said to him. Letting go of her.

Eric stood to his feet quickly, "Yes, your majesty."

She wanted to fight but with a slight shake of my head and she didn't.

Eric bit his wrist and put it to her mouth with enough force to tell her this was not the time to become bold. He pulled his hand back and took a step back.

I tilted my head slightly, drawing Sookie Stackhouse in. _You will go home and go to sleep._ I whispered into her mind.

Sookie nodded, under my thrall completely "I am mighty tired."

"Pamela, take Sookie Stackhouse home." I said.

"Yes, your grace." Pamela said, picking Sookie Stackhouse up with ease and away they went.

I looked back at Eric, shaking my head with amusement. "That creature isn't meant for you to take, Erik." I said in my native tongue.

Eric took my hand ever so gently and lead me to his usual seat before he sat down in front of the desk. "Whatever to do you mean, majesty?"

I chuckled "Yes, she will be infatuated with you. Yes, her blood will taste like warm honey but I saw someone else. Someone with a tongue as sharp as a snake's bite and a heart as vulnerable as a child's." I said leaning back in my chair.

"And it isn't her?" Eric said almost disappointed.

That made me laugh more. "Careful, Erik for a moment I thought I saw humanity warm your cheeks."

He chuckled at this "You know better, my Princess." he said.

"She will have your heart for awhile. What I say now won't affect how she was consume your subconscious but it will fade. Rest assured. Enough about the human." I waved my hand as I changed the subject. "Tell me of Godric."

The sorrow seemed to mask Eric's face as his demeanor changed. Now he truly looked like a child. I sat in silence as Eric told me the story of his maker's last days. The blood tears trickled down his cheeks, staining his porcelain face without his knowledge as he told it.

"How did he look in those last moments?" I asked. That's what I wanted to know.

Eric gave a bittersweet smile "Relieved. Happy to meet the sun. Refused me to meet the same fate. I will never forgive him for that."

I looked down and shook my head. "One day you will understand. No maker wants to see his child die, especially when that child has the potential to be a King. When the time comes."

Eric nodded "Perhaps one day, majesty. That day is not today though."

"The sun will be over the horizon soon. How about a friendly race to your daylight home?" I said standing up.

"Majesty, it appears that the race will be handicapped." he said standing up and towering over me.

I smiled "How so?" I said tracing the line of his blood tears with my finger, placing that finger into my mouth.

He leaned down, until his mouth was inches away from my own unflinching mouth. "You don't know where my home is." he whispered.

I licked his lower lips with the tip of my tongue. I could smell his sexual scent from the gesture. With one gentle shove, Eric was slammed into the room. He went straight through the plaster.

"Now I do, pet." I said taking off.

5 5 5

I sat brushing my hair in the mirror when Eric came in. His mouth still stained with his own blood from the gentle push.

"I almost forgot of your gift of the mind, majesty." he mused.

I smiled "It seems I overestimated one of my favorite subjects."

I followed him downstairs to his own private, light tight crypt. We spoke. Of Godric of course. The happy times we shared together. When they were part of my royal household.

I stared at Eric as he laid on his back naked in his bed. I wiped the blood from his nose. "You must go to sleep. Having the bleeds, quite wretched." I said squelching my nose.

Eric smiled "I was always jealous of her majesty. I could not have that part of Godric that he held for you. He loved you most of all."

I didn't respond, instead I kissed his lips gently. "Sleep, now child." I said gently before leaving. I made sure he was safe before doing so. Placing a spell on the door. I didn't trust technology.

I wandered around the house, Eric's words repeating in my head. _He loved you most of all._ I snorted at the thought.

If Godric loved me so. He would have waited for me. Like I would have. Even if it took a few millennium.


End file.
